Big Dreams, Big Decisions
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends in a small town but Bella has big dreams. Bella wants to be a famous singer. She moves and Edward is devastated. 4 years later Edward sees Bella and she’s a diva she has to choose between her two loves, singing and Edward
1. Chapter 1

Big Dreams, Big Decision

Summary: **Bella and Edward are best friends in a small town but Bella has big dreams. Bella wants to be a famous singer. She moves and Edward is devastated. 4 years later Edward sees Bella and she's a diva, now she has to choose between her two loves, singing and Edward.**

Chapter 1

**I looked at the crowd of people in my garage and felt scared, Edward, my best friend my crush, smiled at me and said,**

"**Bella, you can do it!" Edward encouraged me he always believed in me. I smiled. He knew my dream was to be a singer and he always helped me to reach my dream.**

**"Edward, too many people!" I said and he smiled and turned to the audience.**

**"Sorry folks, technical difficulty we need some people to leave." He said and some people nodded and got up. **

**"I'M OUT!" my little brother Andrew said.**

**"Ok, I'm going to go turn on the music!" Edward said and ran to the sound booth. I heard the music begin and I closed my eyes and sighed.**

"You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cause

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's ok"

**I heard people clap and I opened my eyes and smiled. I saw Edward stand proudly by the sound booth clapping louder than anyone.**

**"WHOOO!" he screamed and I smiled and laughed.**

**"You did it Bells," he said once everyone left. I smiled and he gave me a hug.**

**"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without my amazing sound guy!" I joked and he laughed. I loved his laugh; it always made me happy.**

**"I have to go, my mom wanted me home about 30 minutes ago!" he said looking at his watch.**

**"Go, I think I'm going to go write my own song," I said and he nodded.**

**"Later," he said and got on his bike and rode off.**

**"Bella great job tonight!" my mom said giving me a hug when I walked in.**

**"Thanks I couldn't have done it without Edward." I admitted and my mom laughed.**

**"I bet you could have," she said and went back into the kitchen and started cleaning. I went up to my room and grabbed my note pad that was marked 'my songs keep out!' and started writing.**

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life"

**"Bella it's time to go to bed!" my mom said when she opened my door and I nodded.**

**"Okay, let me put this up and then I'll go to bed!" I said and she nodded and walked out. I fingered my acoustic guitar then put my note pad up and went to bed.**

The next day

**"Bella great concert last night!" my aunt Trudy told me the next morning. She was a big woman with brown puffed up hair; I hadn't even realized she has seen me sing.**

**"Thanks aunt Trudy!" I said and she pulled me into a hug. She was from Los Angles and came to see us once a year, if I ever moved away I would visit more often!**

**"Honey your aunt has an idea, she knows a guy who is in the music business and they can make your dream a reality," my mom said and she looked like she was holding tears back.**

**"What?" I asked dumbfounded.**

**"Yes wouldn't it be fun to live with your aunt Trudy?" Aunt Trudy asked me and I shrugged.**

**"I don't know, I wasn't really planning on doing anything about my dream until later in life!" I said and my mom and aunt Trudy laughed.**

**"Honey how do you expect for it to become a reality if you don't chase your dream?" my mom laughed then I heard a knock on the door.**

**"I'll get it," I said and ran to the door and saw Edward standing there,**

**"Hey," he said and walked in.**

**"EDDIE!" Aunt Trudy said giving Edward a hug.**

**"Hi," Edward said when aunt Trudy released him from the bear-crushing hug.**

**"we were just talking about Bella moving with aunt Trudy to LA," my mom told Edward and Edward looked at me shocked.**

**"Why do you want to move?" Edward asked confused.**

**"I don't. But my aunt Trudy knows a guy who is in the music business and…" I looked at him knowing how bad he wanted me to reach my dream, "and can make my dream a reality," I said repeating my mom's words.**

**"Oh that would be good," Edward said and then looked down.**

**"I would visit!" I said and he looked up and smiled.**

**"Okay," he said and we went up to my room to start packing my things.**

**A/N: Like? Dislike? Comments? Please tell me you liked it! Forewarning I'm thinking about using a lot of Hannah Montana songs, maybe not. It just depends on what Bella should sing. ANYWAY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM!**

**Chapter 2**

** "Ya know LA is big," Edward told me trying to make conversation.**

** "Yeah, I'll miss it here, and I promise not to be like my aunt, I'll visit more than once a year." I said and Edward chuckled.**

** "You won't keep that promise," Edward said sadly.**

** "Yes I will, I may be only 13 but I know how to keep a promise!" I said and punched him lightly on the arm.**

** "Whatever," he said shutting my suitcase then handing it to me. I looked at him and saw tears forming.**

** "I'll miss you," I said truthfully and he looked up at me.**

** "I'll miss you too kid!" he said and I laughed.**

** "We are the same age! KID!" I said and then we walked down to where my aunt was waiting.**

** "You ready honey?" my aunt asked and I nodded.**

** "Bye honey!" my mom said and I could tell she was fighting back the tears as hard as I was.**

** "Bye mom," I said and went over and hugged her.**

** "Your aunt will watch out for you, your only 13 you could find trouble in LA," my mom said in my ear and I nodded.**

** "Bye mom," I said when I was in my aunts cherry ford Mustang. **

** "Honey, you will love LA!" my aunt said pulling out of the driveway I had known for 13 years.**

** "I'll be back! It's only for a little while!" I told myself and I looked in the mirror and saw Edward chasing after the car with tears streaming down his face.**

** "How could I hurt him like that?" I thought but was surprised when my aunt answered.**

** "Honey it's the best thing to do." She said and then I realized I had said it out loud. **

** "But why is he crying?" I asked**

** "Maybe he likes you," she said with a smile on his face. He didn't like me, that was impossible, he told me I was like his sister. Or was it impossible?**

**Edward's POV**

** "Ya know LA is big," I told Bella trying to make conversation. It was hard my best friend was leaving our small town. **

** "Yeah, I'll miss it here, and I promise not to be like my aunt, I'll visit more than once a year." She said and I chuckled. I had so many friends who told me that but didn't keep that promise.**

** "You won't keep that promise," I said sadly. Bella was my best friend I didn't want to lose her.**

** "Yes I will, I may be only 13 but I know how to keep a promise!" She said and punched me lightly on the arm.**

** "Whatever," I said shutting her suitcase then handing it to her. I could feel the tears forming.**

** "I'll miss you," She said and I looked up at her.**

** "I'll miss you too kid!" I said and she laughed that beautiful laugh.**

** "We are the same age! KID!" She said and then we walked down to where her aunt was waiting.**

** "You ready honey?" her aunt asked and she nodded.**

** "Bye honey!" her mom said and I could tell she was fighting back the tears as hard as I was.**

** "Bye mom," she said and went over and hugged her. I looked at Bella, her brown hair down to her shoulders. How I wanted to touch it so many times, but chickened out. Her mom let her go then she walked out with her aunt to the Mustang. Bella looked out of the window and her eyes were focused on her mom. If only I could tell her how I felt about her, surely she felt the same, but maybe she didn't. I felt the tears stream down my face, I stared at the mustang and chased it.**

** "EDWARD!" Bella's mom called but I didn't care, about a mile later I stopped. Bella looked back and shouted something I couldn't quite understand, but it sounded like,**

** "I LIKE YOU!" I wasn't sure if it was that or not but I stopped and hit the ground with my fist.**

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it! I think I'll do Bella's life in LA, then maybe in the next few chapters skip to when the plot begins. I love this story I hope you do too! Could you get me to 20 reviews? THANKS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

** "Aunt Trudy, how hard is this going to be?" I asked innocently. I had only been in LA for 3 hours but already I missed my home, my mom, and most importantly Edward.**

** "Oh Darling, like all things it'll be hard. You have to work to get somewhere." She said and I nodded.**

** "I think I'll call my mom and tell her that we got her okay," I said and went to the phone and dialed in my mom's number.**

** "Hello?" my mom asked and I could hear that she had been crying.**

** "Hey mom," I said and I heard her gasp. **

** "Bella?" she asked and I laughed.**

** "Who else calls you 'mom'?" I asked then she chuckled.**

** "I don't know. How are you?" she asked**

** "Good, we made it to LA. I'm already homesick!" I said and my mom chuckled again.**

** "Honey, you're going to be homesick for a little while. But soon you will think of LA as home." She said and I didn't know how.**

** "I don't know how, it's too crowded!" I said then heard my aunt,**

** "BELLA! YOU NEED TO UNPACK!" she said and I knew that my conversation with my mom was over.**

** "Mom I have to go unpack. I love you! Tell Edward I'll keep my promise!" I said and then hung up before my mom could say anything.**

** "Bella, we need to go talk to Mr. Bud," my aunt said and I nodded.**

** "Okay, can I change?" I asked and my mom nodded. I ran up to my room and threw my suitcase on the bed then sighed. I looked around the room and saw it was as big as my living room back home.**

** "Well Edward I made it," I said to the silence then pulled out my journal and saw an old song I had started writing. I pulled out my pen and began writing more.**

** "**Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

_[CHORUS:]_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

_[CHORUS]_

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_[CHORUS x2]"_

**Before I knew it I had a whole song written.**

** "BELLA!" my Aunt called and I looked up and saw it was 7 PM.**

** "I'm sorry aunt Trudy!" I said running downstairs to her.**

** "Well let's go! It's been 1 hour, he's waiting!" she said and hurried me out the door.**

** "Ah! Trudy, darling!" a man said when we drove up to a building.**

** "This is my niece I have told you so much about!" my aunt said pushing me towards the man.**

** "Hi, I'm Mr. Bud, but you can call me Martin, you are?" Mr. Bud said and I sighed.**

** "I'm Bella," I said innocently and Mr. Bud laughed.**

** "AH innocence! The press is going to eat this up!" Mr. Bud said then walked in. My aunt pushed me forward following this crazy man.**

** "Let's here what you got darling!" Mr. Bud said and I was confused.**

** "I don't have anything," I said thinking he meant my belongings.**

** "I mean your singing," he said a little irritated. I nodded and remembered the song I had written earlier and tried to sing but nothing came out.**

** "She's nervous!" my aunt said laughing nervously.**

** "Well get her un-nervous!" he said and stormed out. My aunt came over to me.**

** "Honey, you have to do this!" she said and then ran out. When I was alone I picked up a guitar and began to sing and play.**

** "THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" Mr. Bud said walking in clapping. He had heard all of that?**

** "You heard that?" I asked and he nodded and smiled.**

** "YES! Irene! Get this kid to make-up and hair!" Mr. Bud said to a young woman with black hair and bangs.**

** "Come with me honey," she said in a sweet voice and I nodded and walked with her. So far I liked LA, it was okay not like my home, but I felt it could be home.**

** A/N: Well Bella's first day in LA. i really liked this chapter! i didn't want to end it! haha, anyway thanks for the reviews! I want to say a few things before i forget-again- thank you RozzluvzEmmett for the title idea! and Bella and Edward are 13. I think next chapter will have Alice and everyone else in it. maybe from Edwards POV. would you like that? anway REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM!**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

**"Hey Edward!" Alice said running up to me.**

** "Hey Alice," I said depressed. I still missed Bella, it had been 1 week since she left and I couldn't get her out of my head.**

** "You still sad?" Alice asked and I nodded. Alice was the only other person besides Bella that knew me like an open book.**

** "Hey guys!" Emmett said coming up. **

** "Hey Em!" Alice said giving him a hug then he gave me a high-five.**

** "Aw is Eddie sad?" Emmett asked and I wanted to punch him.**

** "Emmett! Edward is sad, Bella left and will probably never come back!" Alice said and I looked at her. "What it's true!"**

** "No, Bella promised me that she would come back and visit!" I insisted then we walked to class.**

** That evening I went to Bella's old house to see if she had called, I always did this it was in my regular routine.**

** "Hi Mrs. Swan did Bella call?" I asked Mrs. Swan and she smiled sadly and shook her head 'no'.**

** "Edward, I haven't heard from her in a week." Mrs. Swan said and I nodded sadly and left.**

**Bella's POV**

** "Beautiful darling!" Mr. Bud said as we worked on my new image.**

** "Ya know Martin I think I should be in a skirt instead of jeans," I said and he nodded.**

** "Of course!" he said and looked to a girl, "SKIRT!" he yelled and I smiled.**

** "Thank you! Can I have some ice tea?" I yelled and someone brought it to me.**

** "Honey, you are doing great!" my aunt said and gave me a hug.**

** "Thanks!" I said and she smiled.**

** "Ya know I was thinking, why don't we go visit your mom this weekend?" she asked and I sighed and took my sunglasses off.**

** "Aunt Trudy, I'm a very busy girl! I have to be in the recording studio this weekend," I said and my aunt nodded.**

** "Okay another weekend then," she said and walked off.**

** "BELLA! Honey, we need to go to the studio and work on new songs, do you have anything written?" Martin asked me and I nodded.**

** "Martin, darling, I always have songs written!" I laughed and Martin did too. We walked off to the studio, and it felt like I knew everything but I didn't know anything.**

** "Okay, go in there and play a song!" Martin said and I nodded and picked the perfect song, a new song I had written called: I've got Nerve.**

**"**We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you

[Chorus:]  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

[Chorus:]  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

You, you need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me

[Chorus:]  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
gonna get what I deserve, I got, I got nerve"

** When I finished Martin was smiling.**

** "Excellent kid! We are going to make a star out of you yet!" he said and I walked out and he gave me a hug.**

**A/N: Well short chapter? Yes it was, sorry about that. Well you read that Bella's starting to become a diva. Should I do the next chapter 2 years later? Please tell me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Song used-I got nerve by Hannah Montana**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM!**

**Chapter 5**

**2 years later Bella's POV**

** "How's my little girl?" my mom asked.**

** "Mom, I'm so not a little girl anymore. I have 4 CDS out and I'm working on the next one now," I said over the phone. My mom had called me when I was busy writing a new song for my fans.**

** "Honey, are you going to come visit soon?" my mom asked and I sighed.**

** "I don't know mom, let me check my schedule!" I said and got up and looked at my calendar. "I'm booked till December." I said and my mom sighed angrily.**

** "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! You are still my daughter; I haven't seen you in 2 years! Do you miss Edward?" I remembered him, he used to be my best friend but I hadn't talked to him in years.**

** "Yeah I guess," I said then my mom sighed again.**

** "Then it's settled see you tomorrow!" my mom said and hung up.**

**Edward's POV**

** "Hey Alice, did you do your homework?" I asked Alice and she nodded.**

** "Yep! You?"**

** "No, I forgot! I was up all night listening to Bella's new CD." I admitted, one song had kept me up that was old blue jeans. **

** "Edward she hasn't visited for 2 years. Give up on her. I heard Sherry Shepard has a crush on you!" Alice said nudging my arm.**

** "Alice, I don't know why but I really like Bella. Even if I haven't heard from her." I admitted and Alice nodded.**

** "Whatever, listen after school Jazz is taking me out so I don't need a ride home today!" she said and I nodded.**

** "Whatever!" I said and walked off to Chemistry.**

** "Edward, what is the answer?" my teacher Mr. Banner asked me.**

** "I don't know," I admitted and he sighed.**

** "Edward, start studying!" he said and asked someone else the question. **

** The rest of the day passed in a blur I waited and waited till I could go home and listen to Bella's CD. I longed to see her again.**

** "Hello Edward!" my mom said when I walked in.**

** "Hey mom," I said and was about to walk upstairs when she stopped me.**

** "Edward, Mrs. Swan called she wants you to call her." my mom said and I slowly turned and walked to the phone and dialed Mrs. Swan's number.**

** "Hello?" she answered after the 3rd ring.**

** "Hey it's Edward, my mom said you called?" I asked**

** "OH! Edward, Bella's coming to visit," she said and I smiled.**

** "When?" I asked anxious and Mrs. Swan laughed.**

** "She'll be here tomorrow!" Mrs. Swan said and I looked at the calendar and saw tomorrow was Thursday I could hardly wait.**

** "Thanks Mrs. Swan for telling me!" I said and hung up. I ran up to my room and laid down on my bed.**

**Bella's POV**

** "Aunt Trudy you don't want to drive me?" I asked as I walked out the door to go visit my mom.**

** "Bella, honey, you just take the private jet and it'll take you there," she said and I sighed. **

** "FINE!" I said and walked out to my private jet.**

** "Hello Ms. Swan!" the pilot said when I walked in.**

** "Hi," I said back and sat down. I watched as we took off and knew I was going to miss the pampering I got here in LA, instead I was going to have to do things on my own and not depend on anyone. How hard could this be? I did it once before.**

** "Bella!" my mom yelled when I got off the plane. I was wearing my sunglasses and lowered them and looked at the land I had once loved. My mom was still the same as ever.**

** "Hi mom," I said a little disgusted by the land.**

** "Bella, don't sound so disgusted, drop the diva act while you're here!" my mom said and I sighed.**

** "Whatever," I said and walked in the house to my old room.**

** "Look who's so famous!" Andrew said and I scoffed.**

** "Still the same!" I told him and he walked out of my room.**

** "WAIT! What were you doing in my room?" I asked as he left.**

** "I wanted to be in there! Got a problem with that?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah I do it's my room. Now be a good little bro and go get me some ice tea!" I said turning my back from him.**

** "Excuse me?" he asked and I faced him again.**

** "Do you not understand English?" I asked him and he looked at me like I was crazy. I had noticed his dirty blonde hair was longer and it covered his forehead, he looked about 13.**

** "Look, you may get pampered in La but not here. This is home and while you're here you are going to act like a member of this family! An equal! You are not better than us!" he said, and it shocked me the way he said it. He was more grown up than I imagined him to be. I sighed and looked around my room.**

** "BELLA!" my mom called and I walked downstairs and saw a boy that was so familiar.**

** "Hi Bells," he said and I was confused.**

** "Do I know you?" I asked and he looked hurt. my mom laughed nervously and touched my shoulder, I blinked a few times then started playing with my hair.**

** "Ok if I'm done here, I have songs to write!" I said and ran back upstairs.**

**Edward's POV**

** "Hey Alice!" I said to Alice after school.**

** "Hey Edward, you're in a hurry!" she noted and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, Bella's here. I'm going to see her!" I said then Rosalie and Emmett came back.**

** "Who's back?" Rosalie asked her arm wrapped around Emmett's waist.**

** "Bella," I said and she nodded.**

** "Oh have fun!" she said and walked off.**

** "Well I'm going to go! Is Jasper giving you a ride home?" I asked and Alice nodded.**

** "Bye Edward!" she said and I drove to Bella's house.**

** "Oh Edward!" Mrs. Swan said when she opened the door. "You must be excited!" she said then continued "Bella just got home, let me call her." I nodded, "BELLA!"**

** "Hi Bells," I said and her face was confusion.**

** "Do I know you?" She asked and it hurt, when I had done nothing but thought about her she forgot me. Her mom laughed nervously and touched her shoulder, she blinked a few times then started playing with her hair.**

** "Ok if I'm done here, I have songs to write!" she said and ran back upstairs.**

** "I'm sorry Edward!" her mom said and was about to say something else but I left.**

**A/N: Well Edward saw Bella and she didn't remember him. How cruel is that? Thanks for the Reviews! To clear something up Bella and Edward are 17, I decided to make them 17! Please Review! oh if you have ideas please send them to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

** I went up to my room and grabbed my guitar and started playing, I couldn't get that guy out of my head.**

** "Bella, that was Edward your best friend! Oh he used to be!" my mom came up and said and I sighed.**

** "Well I don't remember," I said and looked at my guitar.**

** "Bella, don't go back to LA, move back here. Act like a regular teen again!" my mom pleaded and I sighed.**

** "Mom, I'm not a regular teen. This is your fault! You were the one who wanted me to go, I didn't want to but you wanted me to so I did!" I saw her shocked face then she sighed.**

** "You're right, I shouldn't have sent you off. But you're moving back into this house! You are going to school and then doing chores like you did before you were famous." My mom said and I shook my head.**

** "No, I'm going back to LA after this weekend." I told her and she reached for her phone.**

** "Hello, Trudy?" oh no! my mom called my aunt. "Yes I don't want Bella going back. She forgot her best friend!" my mom said then my aunt answered and my mom got mad. "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! SHE IS STILL A CHILD! SHE IS NOT GOING BACK!" my mom yelled and then hung up.**

** "MOM! How could you do that? I have songs due next week!" I said and my mom looked at me seriously.**

** "Well that's just to bad! I guess they're going to have wait aren't they? You are going back to school starting tomorrow! And change your clothes, you are wearing what we wear." My mom said and I sighed and turned around refusing to look at my mom as she left.**

** "THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" I yelled and went to my closet. I looked at everything and groaned. "I used to wear this?" I asked my self then looked at the suitcase of perfect clothes I had brought with me and decided to wear them.**

** The next morning I walked out of my room with everything ready for school and walked out the door without my mom seeing me. I walked into the fresh air and groaned but sighed as people screamed my name.**

**Edward's POV**

** "Hey Edward, how did it go with Bella yesterday?" Alice said when she got in and I sighed.**

** "I'd rather not talk about it," I said and Alice let it drop as we went to school.**

** "Dude! We have a new girl! I think she's hot!" Jasper said and Alice slapped him.**

** "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" people started chanting and I groaned.**

** "Really? Does she have to be here?" I asked and Alice looked and saw Bella walking through the crowds.**

** "Bella, sing a song at lunch please?" someone asked and Bella smiled.**

** "Sure why not!" she said and walked away.**

** That day at lunch the principal got up on stage and was smiling.**

** "Most of you are very excited our own Isabella Swan is back and she's going to this school, she has very generously agreed to perform right now!" The principal said then Bella walked up on stage.**

** "EVERYONE KNOW CRAZY?" She yelled into the mic and everyone cheered, "AWESOME! LET'S ROCK THIS CAFETERIA!" she said and everyone cheered.**

** "I'm leaving!" I said and got up but Jasper stopped me.**

** "No dude, you have to stay!" he said and I sighed but sat back down.**

** "GO BELLA!" Jasper screamed and then Bella started singing.**

**"**You ready?  
Whoo!  
Here we go!

Life is just a party so come as you are  
Dress it up or dress it down, never forget your guitar  
Just be courageous, this style's contagious  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar

Let's get crazy  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy  
Crazy

Our songs, our style  
Our hair, our smile  
Our laughs, our heart  
Our grace, our smarts

You see me on the cover of a magazine  
Remember, things are always different then the way that it seems  
Here's an invitation, to every nation  
Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make the scene

Let's get crazy  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy

La la la  
Ohh whoa

Our songs, our style  
Our hair, our smile  
Our laughs, our heart  
Our grace, our smarts

Let's get crazy  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy  
Turn the music up loud  
Now's the time to unwind  
Lose yourself in the crowd  
Let's get crazy

Yeah the fun's just begun  
Come on dance everyone

Here's an invitation, to every nation  
Oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah  
Crazy  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If we're taking a chance

Let's get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy"

**I had my head down as Bella sang but every word sunk in. finally when she was done I lifted my head and looked at her, she was beautiful.**

** "Thank you! You rock!" Bella screamed and then walked off. I watched her and decided to run up to her.**

** "Hey Bella, you were great!" I told her and she looked at me the way the old Bella would.**

** "Oh thanks! Um… Edward right?" she asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, I used to help you with sound when we were little," I told her and she smiled.**

** "I kind of remember that, listen about yesterday I was tired and I didn't want to be here. I don't want to be here now in fact I have songs due next week but my mom's forcing me to stay." She told me and I wondered why this Bella came out now instead of the diva Bella.**

** "Maybe staying is what's best for you," I told her and she shook her head.**

** "No, I need to go back. LA is the place I belong." She said looking down.**

** "No Bella, this is your hometown, you will always find your way back home," I said and she nodded.**

** "That's a good idea for a song!" she said and gave me a hug then walked off. I had talked to the old Bella for a little bit and maybe now we would reconnect.**

**A/N: Awesome right? I love this story! So Bella's old self has been seen again, and Edward is thinking about hanging out with her to reconnect, anything else could happen right? REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Songs used: Let's get Crazy by Hannah Montana**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

** The next day my world seemed to come crumbling down.**

** "I'm sorry to announce, the school is closing down," the principal said during lunch, I was shocked. Why was this school closing down?**

** "What why?" I asked and the principal looked at me.**

** "We have no money to keep funding it." he said and I came up with an idea.**

** "Well what about a fundraiser, a carnival or something to earn money," I said and Edward nodded.**

** "Yeah I'm sure Bella could get a few people to come," he said and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, I can do a few performances maybe earn money," I said and the principal sighed but agreed,**

** "Bella, if you can get a big enough crowd here then fine," the principal said and walked off. **

** "Come over to my house later," Edward said and I nodded.**

** "Okay," I said and sighed.**

** "What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head.**

** "I never realized that beyond my happy little world in LA, people were suffering all over the world." I said and Edward nodded.**

** "Yeah," he said and got up and I followed.**

** "Ya know when you said that I'll always find my way back home?" I asked and he nodded.**

** "Well I'm writing a song with it!" I announced and he smiled.**

** "HA! Here's another one for you, life's a climb." He said and I was confused.**

** "What's that mean?" I asked and he looked back at his friends behind him.**

** "Figure it out," he said and walked away. I stared at him as he walked away. Something about him made me feel good, I walked off to class and pulled my journal out and wrote down what he said about life being a climb.**

** That evening I went over to Edward's house and saw him working with horses.**

** "Work with horses?" I asked him when he didn't notice me and he looked up and nodded.**

** "Yeah, this is just something I do to earn money. People are always looking for horses." He said then walked up to me. "Bella, it's a really nice thing you're doing for the school,"**

** "Well it's the least I could do!" I said and he nodded.**

** "Come on," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the barn.**

** "Edward, what is this?" I asked when he handed me a guitar.**

** "I want to hear that new song you said your writing," he said sitting down on some hay.**

** "I don't know," I said kind of nervous.**

** "Please Bella?" he said putting his face closer to mine.**

** "no!" I said and he sighed.**

** "Ok, fine! But come with me," he said giving me a saddle and pulled me a horse.**

** "I don't ride horses!" I said and he smiled.**

** "You used to, you do now!" he said and put the saddle on the horse then helped me up.**

** "Thanks," I said and looked ahead of me.**

** "Bella just gently ride along, and if you have any trouble I'll help you!" Edward said and saddled his own horse.**

** "Ok," I said and we rode off.**

** "You see you're doing it!" Edward said looking over at me.**

** "Yeah I am! I'm riding a horse!" I yelled and Edward laughed then shouted,**

** "WOAH!" and the horse came to a stop.**

** "What's wrong?" I asked making my horse stop too.**

** "Bella, who's that?" Edward asked pointing to a man wearing a leather jacket who was leaning against the fence and he was mad.**

** "Oh no," I said and Edward looked at me.**

** "Who is it? What's wrong?"**

** "That's my boss," I said riding over to him.**

** "Hey Martin!" I said and he sighed.**

** "Bella, darling, we have a deadline to meet with your songs. You cannot be stuck here riding horses! You know what the press would do if they found out about this?"**

** "Yes Martin, I know. And if you want new songs, I'm putting on a concert here this weekend just come and get the new songs I'll be singing," I said and Martin nodded.**

** "Good, the press will be there this will be big!" Martin said and walked off, I rode next to him.**

** "Martin, I don't want the press there," I said and he stopped and looked at me, no he glared at me.**

** "Bella, sweetheart, this is big! Isabella Swan takes pity on a small town's school!" he said looking away from me.**

** "That's why I don't want the press to know about it," I said and Martin said,**

** "You don't want the press to know you're here?" **

** "Something like that," I said and looked back at Edward.**

** "Fine, no press!" he pouted and I rode back to Edward and we rode away into the sunset, like a couple, but we weren't and we never would be a couple not while I was famous.**

**A/N: How was it? I already have the songs I want to use for the concert, which will be the next chapter, I may use some Carrie Underwood, some Selena Gomez, and some Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana. Review!**

**OH ALSO! I'm watching New Moon official trailer # 4 go type that in and you won't be dissapointed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Concert Part 1

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

** Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

** I put my make-up on then got dressed for my big concert. I had called my band in LA and they had come up to Montana to do the concert.**

** "Bella, it's time to go!" my mom called from downstairs and I looked at the mirror and nodded.**

** "COMING!" I yelled downstairs and ran down to my mom.**

** "You look great," she said and I nodded and went to the limo.**

** "Bella, you ready?" Edward asked coming backstage at the school.**

** "As ready as I can be!" I said and smiled at him.**

** "Edward, I have to tell you something. I…" I chickened out; I was going to say I liked him but no! I have to be a chicken.**

** "You what?" he asked staring at me.**

** "I'm a diva!" I said and he looked confused.**

** "Okay," he laughed and walked out.**

** "Bella, it's time!" my mom said walking in and I nodded and walked out and smiled.**

** "YOU READY TO ROCK MONTANA?" I yelled into the mic and got answered by a chorus of shouting.**

** "GO BELLA!" I heard someone shout and I began to sing All-American Girl.**

**"**Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American"

** I decided to cut the song short and talk for a few minutes.**

** "Ya know when I was little I loved being here. This was my home, it was the only place I knew. Most of ya'll have known me since I was a little baby, and some of ya'll have just met me," I said and sighed, "I love being famous, the fans, the limos, everything! But something I recently found out, I missed being here. Edward, this song is for you," I said and looked at my band and nodded. I looked back at Edward and he smiled encouragingly.**

**" **You wake up, it's raining and it's monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
Don't you know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know you can always turn around  
Cos this world, it's big and it's crazy  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away  
Let me hear you say

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home"

** I walked off the stage for a break and saw Edward.**

** "That was an amazing song!" he said and I smiled.**

** "Yeah, I've been working on it for a while!" I said and he smiled a breathtaking smile.**

** "It shows." He said and looked distracted. **

** "Edward, what's on your mind?" I asked and he sighed.**

** "Bella, can I tell you something?" he asked and I nodded. "There's this girl I really like, but I'm not sure if she likes me too…" he trailed off and I felt tears stinging my eyes, he liked another girl. "She's amazing, she's a great singer, and she's kind of a diva, but I think I love her,"**

** "I'm really happy for you," I said and began walking off.**

** "So I take it she doesn't like me back?" he said grabbing my arm turning me to face him and I realized he was talking about me.**

** "She might," I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the mouth.**

**A/N: Ok, so this is going to be two parts, because if I had done everything in this chapter it would've been super long! But yeah, the next chapter will be updated soon! Review and get me to 100 reviews? That would be awesome! Just hit that button under this A/N!**

**Songs used: All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood**

** You'll always find your way back home by Hannah Montana**


	9. Chapter 9: Part 2

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**Chapter 9**

** "Bella, it's time to start again!" my mom said coming into my RV. **

** "Okay," I said and grabbed my guitar and walked outside.**

** "HERE WE GO AGAIN!" I screamed into the mic and they cheered.**

** "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" They screamed my name and I smiled. I held up my hand and they began to go quiet.**

** "Ok, I found this boy that I really like, I wrote this song about him when we were little. Hope you like it," I said and began to sing,**

**"**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

** I looked up and everyone was silent.**

** "GO BELLA!" I heard a voice in the crowd scream and I looked up and saw Alice standing there with a smile on her face.**

** "Thanks!" I said and walked offstage to join my friends.**

** "ONE MORE SONG!" a little girl screamed and I turned to face her and nodded.**

** "Okay fine!" I said and sighed. "I'm going to do a little hip-hop and country! So spread out!"**

**"**Boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap

Try it with me  
Here we go,

Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap (woah-woah)  
That's right  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap (woah-woah)

1,2,3,  
Everybody come on, off your seats  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet

I'll give the Bar-be-que show  
And tell you how to move  
If your five or eighty-two  
This is something you can do (woah-woah)

Pop it, rock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One foot in  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (hoedown)  
Do the hoedown (hoedown)  
Do the hoedown (hoedown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

We get to four, five, six  
And your feeling busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect (woah-woah)

Pop it, rock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One footed  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Come on  
Here we go  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap

Pop it, rock it  
Polka dot it  
Countrify then  
Hip-hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide

Zig-zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on your hips  
One footed  
180 twist

and then a,  
Zig-zag, step n' slide  
Lean it left  
clap three times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Boom de clap  
Ba boom boom clap clap clap  
Boom dot clap  
Ba boom boom clap clap clap  
Boom de clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll"

**I ended up next to Edward and his arm was around me, my head was in his chest.**

**"BELLA BRILLAIANT!" I heard Martin say and I looked up and saw the press taking pictures of Edward and me.**

** "MARTIN!" I screamed and he looked as if he had done nothing.**

** "What's wrong?" he asked and I sighed and tried to calm down.**

** "You promised press wasn't going to be here!" I said and I could feel everyone staring at me.**

** "This is show business love! Everyone lies, get use to it!" he said looking around. "Now I know why you didn't want the press here,"**

** "Bella, are you ashamed of where you used to live?" Edward asked and I shook my head.**

** "No of course not! I just didn't want the press to know I was somewhere like this!" I said and Edward looked down.**

** "You are ashamed of this," he said and looked back at Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. "Let's go," he said and slowly the crowd left, leaving their 'I love Bella' signs behind. I stared at the empty space and sighed.**

** "Thanks Martin," I said sadly and walked to my house where people had thrown there Bella things away, I saw a Bella doll that would say things if you pulled the string in the back. "I'M SUPER DUPER!" it screamed when I pulled the string.**

** "No I'm not!" I said and threw the doll on the ground.**

** "Aw honey, it wasn't as bad today as it seemed," my mom said picking up the doll.**

** "Mom, I was ashamed of where I lived. It was horrible! I lost Edward, I lost all of my fans!" I said and Andrew walked out.**

** "Sis, you should just go back to LA," he said and I nodded and wiped my tears away.**

** "You're right, I should!" I said and ran upstairs to start packing.**

** "NO! Andy!" my mom shouted and ran after me.**

** "Mom, just let me go! It's either leave and go back to LA, or choose between Edward and my career." I said and it slowly began to sink in, I had to choose between them.**

** "Mom can I use your cell?" I asked and she handed me her cell phone and I dialed in Martin's number.**

** "Hello?"**

** "Martin, I need the press at my house in less than an hour!" I said and hung up and waited for the press to arrive. This was going to be life-changing, for everyone.**

**A/N: horrible chapter? I kind of liked it, but it wasn't one of my best. I get motivitated to write when I get reviews, I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, please review! If you like it please recommend it. I think there will only be 1 or 2 more chapters, then it's over and I'll focus on other stories!**

**Songs used: Every time we touch by Cascada and Hoe-Down Throw down by Miley Cyrus.**


	10. Chapter 10: Last chapter

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**Chapter 10**

** "We are live in 5,4,3,2,1," the cameraman said and then I sighed.**

**"Hi viewers," I started, "I'm sorry about what happened! I shouldn't have been ashamed of my hometown, but I was. I lost my fans, but most importantly I lost a guy who I'd had a crush on since I was a little kid, he was my 5-minute boy friend. But now I have to choose between being famous or having people like me again, but before I tell you my decision I would like to sing a song I wrote and remember life's a climb but the views great." I said and closed my eyes and began singing.**

"I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
The pain I'm knowing  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith"

**I closed my eyes and sighed after I finished the song then continued.**

** "My choice is Edward, I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, please forgive me!" I said then heard a knock on my door.**

**Edward's POV**

** "Edward, Bella's on the TV!" My mom said and I sighed.**

** "I don't care," I said and started walking up to my room but heard Bella's voice and I walked down and saw her sitting in her living room.**

** "Hi viewers," She started, "I'm sorry about what happened! I shouldn't have been ashamed of my hometown, but I was. I lost my fans, but most importantly I lost a guy who I'd had a crush on since I was a little kid, he was my 5-minute boy friend. But now I have to choose between being famous or having people like me again, but before I tell you my decision I would like to sing a song I wrote and remember life's a climb but the views great." She said and closed her eyes and began singing a song called The Climb. So she had a crush on me when we were kids, I didn't know that. After she finished singing she began talking again. "****My choice is Edward, I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, please forgive me!" NO! She couldn't give up singing for me. It wasn't right! I ran out the door and jumped in my car and sped towards Bella's house where a crowd of people had already formed. In the middle of the group I saw Bella trying to talk. I hopped out of the car and found my way into the group.**

** "I'm sorry, but I can't do it if I lost all my fans," I heard Bella say and then the group shouted.**

** "NO!" **

** "BELLA!" I shouted and grabbed her arm.**

** "Edward what are you doing?" she asked me and I smiled.**

** "Bella I watched you on TV, you can't give up your dream for me," I said and she grabbed my hand.**

** "But Edward, you think I'm a diva, I have to choose" she told me and I shook my head.**

** "Silly girl, I love you. To quote you 'I fell in love with you the moment I saw you,' I remember seeing that little girl in a yellow dress walk into my life, it was never the same," I said and looked around at the people staring at us with warm eyes, "I love you," I said and kissed her passionately on the mouth.**

** "I love you too!" she said and hugged me as people around us said, **

** "AWWW!" **

** "So Bella, will you keep singing?" I asked her and she nodded.**

** "Of course, but if I ever get out of line again slap me!" she said and I laughed.**

** "I'll kiss you instead!" I said and then a little girl asked,**

** "Will you sing a couple of songs now?"**

** "Of course I will, but first!" she said and motioned to the people with cameras. "I want people to know I'm not ashamed of my home town. Or my boyfriend," She said and smiled at me then began singing.**

**"**I Know,  
That My Love For You is Real.  
It's something true,  
That we do, just something natural,  
That i feel.

When you walk in the room,  
or your near  
i feel my heart skip a beat  
the whole world dissapears  
then there's just you and me

falling head over feet,  
lets take a chance together

i know  
i know  
i know  
i know,we're gonna make it  
cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
i promise you  
i know  
i know  
i know  
i know, we gonna get there  
today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true  
i promise you

They say that "we're just too young"  
to know  
but im sure heart and soul that im never letting you go  
when its right its right and this is it  
cause im walking on air every single time that we kiss

we make the angel sing  
and give those song birds rings  
you make everything better.

i know  
i know  
i know  
i know, we're gonna make it  
cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
i promise you  
i know  
i know  
i know  
i know, we gonna get there  
today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true

i'll never let you down,  
i'll always hear you out  
there is nothing you can not confide cause  
you listen when i speak  
you make me knees go weak  
and i just want you by my side  
i know  
i know  
i know  
i know, we're gonna make it  
cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
i promise you  
i know  
i know  
i know  
i know, we gonna get there  
today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true

ohh we're gonna make  
i promise you.  
i promise you."

**The crowd cheered after she finished then she held her hand up and began to sing another song.**

**"**When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while I can't let it show  
Dry my tears, dry my tears  
Have no fears, have no fears  
And when I'm, and when I'm backstage feeling down  
And the lights come on, no time to worry  
Gotta hurry Gotta sing my song  
Gonna shake it off shake it off  
Strike a pose strike a pose  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want Just cause I want it

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm super cool Super hot  
Living like a rock star  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super  
I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, super girl

When I walk in the room  
Everybody stops  
Camera's flashing People fighting for the best shot  
They like my hair, like my hair  
The clothes I wear, clothes I wear  
Everybody wants to know  
What I'm doing next  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Stay home just be by myself  
I wanna be I wanna be  
Walking free Can't you see  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want Just cause I want it

_[Chorus]_

Wish you could see  
I'm like everybody else  
Struggling to let go  
And always be myself

I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Super  
I'm super, super  
I'm super, super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Where ever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super  
I'm super, super  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watching me  
It's never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, super girl"

** "I love you!" she said to me and kissed me again. this was the start of a beautiful relationship.**

**A/N: Ok so that's the last chapter but don't start hating me because while writing the chapter I thought of a sequel idea so there will be a sequel! REVIEW!**

**Songs used: The Climb by Miley Cyrus, I promise you by Selena Gomez, and Super girl by Hannah Montana**


End file.
